Eternal Devotion
by LastOfTheUchiha
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR R2 ENDING. ' "Rain," The brunette said with a small smile. "How fitting. Even the sky is crying." He slowly moved the hot cup of tea to his lips, taking a sip every now and again. He let the liquid scorch the back of his throat as he drank. Feeling pain was better than feeling sadness.' Rated T for character death. SuzaLulu oneshot. Don't like, don't read.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass or the characters. Although I wish I owned Lelouch and Suzaku. They're pretty damn hot.**

**Hey guys. So, here is that SuzaLulu oneshot I mentioned before. IT CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ANYONE NOT FINISHED WATCHING R2.**

**So anyways, this is pretty much from Suzaku's POV, but in the third person. Kind of a sad ending, huh? I may or may not have bawled my eyes out for like 4 hours after I watched it. Stupid anime writers need to learn to be nice to the characters and not kill them all. Grrrrrrr.**

**But anyways again, here is the story. Just a short oneshot, only about 1,300 words. (Okay, I'm going to shut up now) Hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

Suzaku sat on the light gray couch beside the window, alone in his home, watching the rain pelt down from the sky in icy sheets, soaking the grass and bouncing off the pavement. The only sound besides the heavy rain was the tires of the odd car as it drove down the street. Suzaku didn't move, aside from the occasional adjustment of the blanket draped around him and when he wanted a sip of his tea, sitting on the small table beside him. His eyes never left the view of outside the window. What else was there to see?

"Rain," The brunette said with a small smile. "How fitting. Even the sky is crying." He slowly moved the hot cup of tea to his lips, taking a sip every now and again. He let the liquid scorch the back of his throat as he drank. Feeling pain was better than feeling sadness.

The boy only moved his gaze when he heard someone knock on the door. He slowly stood up, placing his blanket and mug down, and walked over to the door. He turned the handle slowly, revealing a rather unlikely guest.

"CC?" He asked, surprised. "What are you doing here? You know they're still looking for you, why are you in the city?"

"Oh relax, Suzaku," The girl replied, walking into the house past Suzaku and sitting down on the couch. She pulled the pillow in front of her, wrapping her arms around it and resting her chin on it.

Suzaku sighed, closing the door and leaning up against it. "Come one in why don't you? Make yourself at home," He exclaimed sarcastically. "You know as well as I do that I could easily turn you in right now. I might even be allowed to become a knight again if I did."

CC laughed, "But we also both know well that you wouldn't. And I highly doubt they would make you a knight again. You're lucky they even let you live, after betraying them to join Lelouch. They could've killed you for treason. Because of course, no one alive except you and I even know that you were the one to kill Lelouch."

Suzaku sat down where he was sitting prior to CC's arrival and crossed his arms. "Well, what do you want?" He didn't want to waste his time talking to the witch.

"Well we both know that I obviously wouldn't come here on my own accord," CC explained with a scowl. "But I spoke to Lelouch through the channelled world shortly after he died and he asked me to tell you something."

"Mhmm?" Suzaku asked. "And what did he want you to say to me?"

"Suzaku, he wanted me to make sure you were okay," CC explained. "He heard you cry when you killed him."

Suzaku stared blankly at the green haired girl for a moment, before he turned his head away from her, starting to feel those same tears welling up inside him again. "I had to kill him. He and I both knew it. He said it himself; the hate in the world would die with him."

"Yes, I understand that," The girl sighed. "He asked you to do it, after all. And when he did, you tried to convince him he didn't have to die. He eventually convinced you that you had to do it. You know you had to do it. He knew you had to do it. He knew he would have to die in order to end all that hatred." CC paused, her facial expression softening. "Did you hear what he said to you before he died?"

Suzaku clenched his fist and closed his eyes tight as a tear escaped and dripped down his cheek. "He never said anything."

"That's a lie and you know it," CC stated. "He told me what he said. Your reaction makes it obvious you heard it too."

Suzaku buried his head in his hands. He didn't even try to hide them anymore; he let the hot tears roll down his cheeks and into his lap. "He, he told me- he whispered to me and said he loved me."

"He wanted me to tell you he meant it," CC explained. "That he did love you. As a friend, as his only true friend, and as his true love. He said he's loved you ever since you were both young children. Even when he used his Geass on you to force you to live, he didn't only do it so he could survive, like he told you. He also did it because he wanted you to survive. Every single time you got hurt, or almost died, he would have to hide all his emotions, when inside they tore him apart. He wanted to tell you all of this so many times, but he knew he couldn't. He had to put being Zero first if he was to win." CC paused before continuing. "He wanted me to tell you that he does love you. He cares about you, Suzaku. He tried to protect you over and over again. He was willing to risk his life to save you. He loves you. Still."

Suzaku wiped his tears away with his sleeve. He turned to face CC again and smiled slightly. "Is that all you came to say?"

"Yes, I suppose it is," CC replied.

Suzaku walked towards the front door, opening it and holding it open for the green haired girl. CC walked out onto the porch.

Suzaku followed her out, leaning on the porch railing, staring up at the night sky. "Even on a rainy night like now, we can still see the stars." He looked around through the sky and pointed at one of the stars. "That one right there, the brightest star in the sky. That one's Lelouch. He's up there, looking over all of us from that star. I know it."

CC smiled and walked down the porch steps, walking her way to the road.

"Hey, CC?" Suzaku called after her.

The green haired girl stopped walking and turned around, seeing the brunette boy still standing on the porch. "Yes?"

Suzaku's eyes that a short time ago held sadness now held love. "Next time you talk to him, tell Lelouch that I love him too. I always have and I always will. I just wish I said it sooner," He replied with a smile. "And tell him to wait for me up there. I'll probably be up there with him sometime soon."

CC smiled, before turning around and walking away. "Will do, Suzaku," The green haired girl called out as she left. She waved back at him as she walked away.

Suzaku smiled before turning around and walking back into the house, closing and locking the door behind him. He drank the last of the tea from his mug, and looked out the window again.

The brunette smiled slightly at the piercing rain outside. He spoke softly to himself, "Lelouch, you really are something special. I can't thank you more for everything you did. I can now walk with a smile, knowing the true you and knowing that you were the real hero here. And knowing that you loved me like I loved you." He began to close the curtains, but not before getting one last glance at the night sky. "The stars never shined so brightly. That brightest one there, I have no doubt in my mind that it's you."

Suzaku pulled the curtains all the way closed, turned off the lights, and climbed the stairs. Walking into his room, laying down on his bed, staring out the bedroom window, he thought about Lelouch. No longer thought of him with sadness and anger, but now with happiness and love. As he lay in bed, starting to fall asleep, the only sounds he could hear were the heavy raindrops hitting the road outside, and Lelouch's voice repeating in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: So did you guys like it? It turned out better than I thought it would. But you know, I don't really know if my brain was even working properly at the time that I wrote it, because I wrote it a couple months ago, shortly after finishing R2. I think I was crying too much to tell if it was the way I wanted it or not.**

**Stupid anime writers purposely trying to make us all cry T_T . But Suzaku and Lelouch, aren't they just so good together? They're adorable and sexy at the same time.**

**But let me know what you guys think, and please review, it means a ton!**

**~LastOfTheUchiha**

**P.S. We need to make an online support group for people who's favourite characters die. Or for when their ships go down (You all know what I mean)**

**P.P.S. And I swear, if one sad thing happens to one of my fav characters in any anime, I will confiscate the characters from the writers and I will not give them back until they learn to be nice.**


End file.
